narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshitsune Yamakawa
Yoshitsune Uchiha (団扇義経, Uchiha Yoshitsune) is one of the few Uchiha left. He survived the because he was in a small cluster of Uchiha that left the village at the defeat of Madara Uchiha led by Madara's son to a more southern portion of the Land of Fire. He was later taken to Konohagakure by his brother after their parents died, though when he got older he left due to learning the reasons behind the massacre. He is the creator and leader of his own personal team known as Akuryō. He later formed the Land of Origin and Gingagakure with the help of Akuryō. With that he became the "First Genkage" (初代元影, Shodai Genkage). Also for his skilled wielding of his famous sword Benisawa and the technique he uses with it with which he became known as the "Crimson Butcher" (紅屠, Kōcho). Some have also joked that Yoshitsune has as many talents as the number of petals of the blossoms on a cherry tree, earning him the moniker of "Thousand Cherry Blossoms" (千本桜, Senbonzakura). Background Yoshitsune was born to an Uchiha couple from a small splinter group of the Uchiha. The night he was born his mother died due to complications of childbirth and his father, in his extreme grief, killed himself. His older brother from that point had to take care of him, and took the young baby to Konohagakure. Yorinori left Yoshitsune in the care of a monk who had also learning the ways of the shinobi before leaving Konoha to go to a remaining section Otogakure. From that point on it was Kazesō to raise the young Uchiha who quickly began getting stronger during his development into an individual. Graduating from the academy, he was placed on a genin team with Kazesō as the jōnin instructor, with Benkei Hyūga and an unknown female as his teammates. This group was called the strongest of the genin teams. When the chūnin exams rolled around, the team entered and were promoted to the rank of chūnin. During the exam, Yoshitsune met people who he would later recruit into his team Akuryō, such as Reitō Yuki, who he quickly befriended during the exams due to their clans having a similar history, and Yuzuki Kaguya, who had defeated him during the heaven and earth scroll portion of the exam in and attempt to take his scroll only to find out they had the same scroll. The two talked for awhile before their teams called out for them with each of them developing feelings for the other. Years would pass and Yoshitsune became a jōnin and even served as an ANBU member. One night he finally discovered the reasons behind the execution of his clan and fled the village without a second thought. This is when he would have a reunion his brother who had become a crazed shell of his former self and battle to the death with him. Yorinori perished and Yoshitsune, as per Yorinori's request during his last few moments of sanity, took his brother's eyes to make his eyes even stronger than they previously had been. This transplant was preformed by Benkei in their final meeting before Yoshitsune severed his ties to the village completely. After this he formed his team Akuryō, made up of him, Reitō who he was able to convince join, Yazuki who he actually went to go visit but she convinced Yoshitsune to let her join, and Sakin, who is was able to make join by defeating him. Later Naien Ryūou would also join as a redeeming act. After Yuzuki gave birth to Taifū Uchiha, Yoshitsune decided to settle down and took his team to the island that would become the Land of Origin. Here, with the help of the locals, formed the new village Gingagakure. He became the first Genkage of the village. Appearance Yoshitsune has worn similar cloths through out his life. In his youth he wore black pants similar to Madara's and a high collared black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on its back. He had wild brown hair and the normal onyx black eyes of his clan. Modernly he normally wears a sleeveless black shirt with a high, golden bordered collar and pants like the ones he wore in his youth. He wears arm warmers with golden borders as well that go from his wrist to his biceps. He wears a black belt holding a golden bordered black cloth which holds his sword's sheath. He also wears a long black scarf and black gloves as well. Underneath his scarf he wears a magatama necklace with nine beads on it that he adopted after battling his brother. Yoshitsune retains the wild brown hair from his youth in to his current age, though now it is a bit longer. He also possesses the onyx-colored eyes that his clan is famous for. Yoshitsune stands just under six feet tall. He has a moderate muscular build, posing with a muscular chest and abdominals. His arms are well built, though are not bulging in size. Like many of his Uchiha brethren, he is found to be highly attractive by his female peers. Personality Yoshitsune in his childhood was known to be a kind-hearted child and sympathetic with those around him. When one of his friends was hurt he would always visit them in the hospital or at their home to make sure they are okay and to cheer them up. This made him rather popular as it showed how he truly cared for others. He was also rather cocky when it came to fighting even though he didn't even unlock his Sharingan until after he was promoted to chūnin, saying he was powerful enough just by being in the Uchiha clan. Once he defected from the village his personality changed, as he became more serious and less juvenile. He became less cocky when fighting and carefully watches his foes to avoid taking damage from them. Now in battles he shows respect to his foes, generally allowing them to speak if they desire to without interuption. Though he is generally kind, Yoshitsune is more than willing to kill if he has to. In battles if he gets taunted by the foe with insults towards what he cherishs, Yoshitsune lets his anger show through, seemingly becoming somewhat sadistic in the process. This is shown by how a man claimed he would take Yoshitsune's daughter and make her his "pet", Yoshitsune reacted by speeding towards the foolish man and in a swipe with his blade phased part of his arm through the man's body and stabbed the blade into his brain stem. Despite these changes though, Yoshitsune retains his kindness and loving nature, especially to his wife Yuzuki Kaguya, and his son and daughter, Taifū Uchiha and Kiyomi Uchiha, and is very protective of all of them. He also extends this care and friendshito a slightly lesser extent, to his [[Reitō Yuki|pa]rtners. He even claims to go as far as allowing his total annihilation to defend his village Gingagakure. Yoshitsune retains his ability to forgive most people, such as when he allowed Naien Ryūou to join Akuryō to redeem himself from his destructive ways and allowing Yamaren Seija to join Gingagakure to make up for the actions of Tenkyū. He is very close with all the members of Akuryō, and loves all the villagers of Gingagakure. He also became overjoyed when he discovered Kazesō had faked his death to help Yoshitsune grow stronger, and would immediately seek out his father figure to make him the daimyō of the Land of Origin. He become relaxed around his long time friends Reitō Yuki and Sakin, and even jokes around with them further acting like his youthful self. Yamaren Seija would also become one of his closest friends after his joining of the village, with Yoshitsune having him accompany him on missions at times with Reitō and Sakin as well. Yoshitsune plans on naming Yamaren the second Genkage as a sign of great faith in him. Abilities Like most of his clansmen Yoshitsune has a large amount of chakra, said to be comparable to that of a . He is a master of many techniques, many of which are feared nationally and has expert precision with all of them. The Kages say he is close to the power of Madara Uchiha though he lacks some skills he owned. Through his skill he was able to combat Ryun Uchiha for quite some time, but was ultimately defeated. Though he isn't highly muscular, he is quite strong. Kazesō even says that would have been mildly impressed by the physical strength of the Uchiha. Dōjutsu Sharingan Although he didn't unlock his Sharingan until age 13, he wields it as masterfully as those who achieved in earlier in life. In his chūnin exams, many Otogakure ninja attacked Yoshitsune, mocking him vividly for his inability to achieve his clan's famous and feared eye. One Oto ninja further insulted the Uchiha boy by claiming he was far inferior to his brother. Seeing as to how Yoshitsune was confused, the sound ninja explained Yoshitsune's history to him. The Oto ninja then decided that rather than defeating the Uchiha as he was, they would flood his mind and torture him. The three all mutually activated a genjutsu and placed it on Yoshitsune. In the illusion it made all of Yoshitsune's true life seem like a dream Yoshitsune had awakened from, with him by his brother's side. The dream had the two set as partners, with Yorinori never leaving his brother alone in Konoha. The grand illusion deepened to make Yoshitsune and his brother even closer, a bond so strong that it seemed nothing could end their friendship. Outside the illusion, the Oto ninja drew kunai and were about to murder the dreamful Uchiha but only to be attacked by Yoshitsune's friends. Benkei tried to awaken the Uchiha from his dreams, but to know success. Benkei took his own kunai and stabbed Yoshitsune in a non-vital area. The sudden jolt of pain awakened Yoshitsune from his dreams, and he questioned Benkei of where Yorinori was. Benkei revealed all that had been a false worlde, a great yet painful dream made to pain the boy. Yoshitsune, now faced with reality and the illusion, yelled in agony cursing himself, his clan, and the Oto ninja. Yoshitsune unlocked his Sharingan for two reasons. The first was by learning he had a brother he had not met by this point in his life, feeling deep pain from knowing he had someone of such close blood yet no existing bond, combined with his exhaustion from his battle with the sound ninja. The second was from the clashing worlds of the illusion and reality. He used his freshly unlocked eyes to defeat the man who revealed his past, while his still fresh team defeated the other two remaining ninja from Oto as Yoshitsune passed out from chakra exhaustion and shock. He uses the Sharingan to set minor genjutsu to allow him to rest for a moment during fights. He uses it mostly to copy powerful techniques he comes across to add to his arsenal. Yoshitsune seems to copy techniques better and quicker with his left eye, while setting genjutsu faster and stronger with his right eye. His favorite use is to use it to slow down enemy attacks in his eyes. He has completely mastered the use of the Sharingan's basic genjutsu. He also enjoys using the Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes as it immobilizes his enemies so he can leave the battle more quickly and Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change to reflect genjutsu on his foes to reverse the technique on to the original user. One of his techniques allows him to make the opponent feel as if they were a burning piece of paper. He also uses a certain genjutsu to make the foe see the power of Susanoo. Yoshitsune seems to use his eyes in the start of fights to read his foes movements, while not using its hypnotic abilities until he gets a feel for his foes' style. He says if he wanted he could also keep his Sharingan active nearly constantly with very few breaks due to his training with it. Mangekyō Sharingan During his duration in Konoha, one of his final missions with Kazesō the two were ambused. In a flight to save Yoshitsune, Kazesō forced him to flee. while fleeing Yoshitsune heard growls of pain from his beloved sensei. Running back, Yoshitsune discovered a field of blood and a disguised tree branch made to appear as Kazesō's severed arm. In the pain of the moment, Yoshitsune believed the worst had happened without hardly check into his surroundings. He became blind to his suroundings from the "loss" and began acting irrationally and without thinking. Upon the presumed death of his sensei Kazesō, Yoshitsune's Mangekyō Sharingan activated, forming into 3 pronged spurs out of anger and sadness. Quickly finding the opponents of his teacher who barely clung to life, he used his newly awakened wyes to slay the half dead ninja to avenge what he believed was his dead teacher. With it he unlocked the great Amaterasu from his left eye, which created controllable black flames that could burn anything, including fire itself. From his right eye he gained Tsukuyomi, which is a genjutsu that trapped opponents' minds in an illusory world, torturing them for what felt like days in a matter of seconds, though his use of it is not as powerful as . Lastly he gained Susanoo from the use of both his eyes, which creates a large warrior made of his own chakra. His Susanoo is dark blue in color. He has enough skill with Amaterasu to extinguish it though he later gained the ability to control it. With it he can shape Amaterasu into large spheres of black fire or into a massive vortex of the holy fire. He can also use it to make a powerful sword or arrow of fire for his Susanoo to wield. Eventually Yoshitsune came across his brother Yorinori who attacked him for his eyes. The two fought for many hours to possibly a full day. finally during this prolonged conflict, Yoshitsune fatally stabbed Yorinori reluctantly to save his own life. In his brother's final moments, he regained his heavily damaged sanity to speak with his brother for a short time until passing. Yorinori commanded Yoshitsune to take his eyes for his own. Yoshitsune obliged, and this caused the three points of his brother's Mangekyō to combine with his spurs to form his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. With these eyes he never has to fear blindness. He can also now see perfectly in pitch black darkness. Yoshitsune keeps these eyes as an, ironically, eternal reminder that no matter how an Uchiha thinks, feels, acts, or even if they support the , that they are still a cursed people, a cursed clan forced to grow stronger by losing the ones they love. Through years of training with his evolved eyes, he began to develop another ability. With in his eyes Yoshitsune manifested the ability of Kamui, connecting his eyes to the . Like what has been said from time to time, this ability could manifest in eyes from intense training. Yoshitsune seeked out Raido X, once known as Raido Uchiha, to help him master the power of Kamui. With his left eye he is able to create a barrier space and will then concentrate on the target within it, which will let Kamui distort space and the target will be drawn into the other dimension. With his right eye he is able to become completely or partially intangible. This is caused by transferring parts of his body to the other dimension, making it appear as if he was phasing through attacks. This allows him to also hide within large objects and conceal his chakra completely and remove himself from view. He can also make whatever he is touching intangible as well. He can also send fire chakra into this attack, to help aid him in making vortex of fire, though he can use the technique without Kamui, to incinerate his foes. He also does the same thing with an enhanced vortex of black fire with Amaterasu, and like the normal variation he does not need Kamui to form it, but with Kamui it seems to be more powerful. Additionally, he can project illusions on those caught in the Kamui dimension, and often uses this tactic to cast his strongest genjutsu more quickly and accurately. Of his techniques, Yoshitsune is known as the master of Susanoo. He also wields many weapons with it, including his Susanoo Sword, which is in the shape of a , and Susanoo Bow. His Susanoo wields his unique Shinsō, which can temporarily seal away people's chakra, and finally his shield Taiyōtate, which can absorb chakra, gives him a fragment of the absorbed chakra, and can produce a blinding light. After gaining the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, his Susanoo gained a gourd in which his Shinsō is stored. His Susanoo forms up to the final form look much like that of Susanoo. He is also able to us the stabilized final form, or perfect form, like Madara's, is a large samurai-like warrior that wears the usual tengu-like armour. It gains the traditional long, tengu nose with a carved out mouth with two lines that run into the chin along with robes, pointed shoes, and armour on its shoulder and waist. It, as a four-armed warrior, has a back set of arms which are plated more than the front set, and extend upwards to give them a wing-like appearance. His Susanoo looks highly similar to that of Madara's in this perfected form. His Susanoo sword in this form is even able to destroy a mountain range in a single swing. His Susanoo sword in this form remains a katana but with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. Yoshitsune claims using all of his Susanoo tools in this form would be enough to destroy a nation in one day. His Susanoo can also throw a projectile in the shape of magatama beads known as the Yasaka Magatama. Also by forming shadow clones he seems to be able to make many of his Susanoo in its complete form, never having been seen beyond that point. Yoshitsune also summons parts of it at whim. This is seen by means such as when he throws a punch he can form the arm of Susanoo alone to power the punch even greater with farther range. This can cause his close range combat to become more unpredictable as he can form the four arms on to him in a compact form to give him a greater number of limbs for striking and defending. Ninjutsu Truly ninjutsu is where Yoshitsune shines in battle. As previously stated, Yoshitsune has very high levels of chakra even among the standards of the Uchiha, being compared to a on numerous occasions, which allows him to use many high level techniques in succession. Such techniques he use are often the Body Flicker Technique, a technique that allows Yoshitsune to move at high, nearly untraceable movements from short to long distances. Yoshitsune seems to let the cloud of smoke accompany it often to further disguise his movements. He also forms a large flaming barrier that contains what is inside and keeps out the exterior of it. Any thing on the outside that makes contact with the wall will be burned by its fiery nature. Nature Transformations Yoshitsune's affinity is the Fire Release. He wields it with great skill and was able to burn down a medium size base with his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, a technique that creates a large ball of fire. He also mastered powerful fire techniques such as the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, which creates a powerful wall of fire that damages a wide area, and the Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere, which creates a meteor-sized ball of fire that carries the foe away and causes a large explosion on impact. He can also form a massive stream of fire that can set large areas ablaze. One of his other major techniques is the Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance to form a spiraling flaming attack that expands greatly and moves very quickly making it difficult to avoid. Yoshitsune also uses the Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique to blast many fireballs in the shape of dragon heads that burn the foe greatly with the slightest contact. Similar to that, he can create a storm of fireballs with strength to shatter earth walls, though this one seems to be far more widespread than the Dragon Flame Release Song Technique. It seems one of his favorite techniques is the Fire Release: Demon Lantern to create a swarm of burning demon heads that make a large burst of fire on impact. He also knows a few Lightning Release techniques that he learned in honor of his brother. With the Lightning Beast Running Technique being his favorite lightning technique, he skillfully creates the wolf-like being of lightning to control it into attack many foes and can manipulate it so long as he does not stop flowing chakra to his hand. He also learned the Lightning Release: Depth Charge to send lightning around him for a moment before it strikes the target in a powerful bolt. Yoshitsune also can create a wave of electricity capable of destroying stone, and often uses this technique with a water technique. Another technique of his causes four stone pillars to shoot up and shoot lightning between them to immobilise and possibly harm its victim. He also uses Water Release frequently and as such uses techniques such as the Water Release: Great Water Dragon Bullet, which hits foes with great power and speed, and has mastered it enough to use far less hand signs and water than normal. He also uses the Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, which counters techniques by mirroring them and sending out a reflection to cancel it out. The Uchiha also makes a sphere of water that has whips coming off it to cause great damage. Yoshitsune developed the Water Release: Mare Nostrum Technique, his most powerful water technique due to its piercing and cutting strength by acting as a and how it causes massive torrents of water upon contact. He often enhances his water techniques with lightning chakra. Yoshitsune also has skill in using Wind Release. With it he can create a tornado-like mass that is compressed until it has a high density and once released can knock foes off their feet while severely harming them. He can also fire condensed bullets of wind that easily pierce flesh and even an advanced version in which rather than multiple bullets, it is a single giant sphere of wind to crush the foe. Yoshitsune can also create a stream of wind with dust particles in it to decimate all in its path by making the particles collide with the target. He also uses wind often to increase the power of his fire-based abilities. After transferring the eyes of his brother, Yoshitsune gained Yorinori's ability of Blaze Release. With this he gained the ability to manipulate the flames of Amaterasu to make techniques such as the Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi and the Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire. He also invented the Blaze Release: Great Fireball Technique, which is his signature technique. It combines the signature technique of the Uchiha with the power of Amaterasu. Yoshitsune also uses the Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama to fire magatama-like projectiles from an orb of Amaterasu his Susanoo can form in one of its hands, as well as form a sword or arrow of black fire from the Amaterasu sphere. He can also create a vortex of black fire, and further strengthen it with help from his Kamui ability. His control of Amaterasu is noted to be superb, causing those who know of him to tremble in fear when he begins to use blaze in combat. Bunshinjutsu Even in the academy as a child, Yoshitsune showed skill with clone techniques. Quickly discarding the , Yoshitsune learned the technique that is mostly forbidden, the Shadow Clone Technique. This technique actually forms tangible clones by dividing the users that can experience things another clone or caster may not. When the clone bursts, the chakra disperses and returns to the caster which gives him all the knowledge the clone gained. Yoshitsune further uses this to create a few hundred clones to form an army of himself and so he can hide among them if needed to get ready for a technique or rest. He also combines them with Susanoo so he can form multples of the colossus of chakra, though they only seem to be able to use it up to the complete form and usually only up to five clones do this at a time. Another tactic Yoshitsune uses is sending a shadow clone that will detonate, as the clone appears normal allowing Yoshitsune to send him as a suicide bomb or even fool foes into engaging him in battle. Combining his clones with kenjutsu allows him to use the Dance of the Crescent Moon which forms three clones to assault the foe at their blind spots simultaneously, making it highly difficult to stop all three usually making it end with a fatal wound to the foe. Yoshitsune also can combine his use of nature transformations into his clone, specifically his Lightning Release. With it he can create the Lightning Release Shadow Clone that can preform like a normal shadow clone, but when destroyed it will revert back into lightning and electrocute whatever it is touching. Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Yoshitsune eventually forged a sword which he uses with great skill. He imbues his fire and lightning chakras into the sword to increase its effectiveness. He forged his sword with chakra metal and his Amateratsu giving a special aspect of being unbreakable. He named his sword Benisawa. With it he was able to fight against powerful swordsman such as Sakin, Reitō, and Tokugawa at the same time and defeat all three of them. He has also defeated many members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and claims to have bested each sword of the group. He is also confident in his abilities to claim he is a better swordsman than the general of the Land of Iron, who is the strongest of the samurai, though this may be simple boasting. From his time as an ANBU in Konohagakure he learned the Dance of the Crescent Moon. With Benisawa and Benisawa alone, he can preform his powerful original sword technique, the Crimson Injury. This is basically the power of his sword transfered into the form of a powerful chakra slash to a greater degree and can easily cut through wood, crystal, and even the bones produced by Shikotsumyaku. With his Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi Yoshitsune can also form a flexible sword of the holy fire that also can send out spikes in a projectile form for long-range coverage. Yoshitsune also has use of a sword in conjunction with his Susanoo, to create highly destructive slashes capable of destroying mountains. He can also form a sword of black fire to incinerate foes with the large size and power it gains from the Susanoo. Yoshitsune seems to start most fights with his sword and gunbai with his Sharingan activate to gauge his foes' style before using his stronger abilities. His main style seems to be high-speed slashes mixed with motions meant to disarm his foe if they are armed. Tessenjutsu Yoshitsune also carries around a gunbai, a large non-folding fan, and often keeps it sealed inside of a scroll or in with Kamui. He adopted this tool into his equipment shortly after his battle with his brother. The fan itself is about 3/4 of Yoshitsune's height and nearly his width, with the pole being twice that length. Yoshitsune seems to start most fights with his sword and gunbai with his Sharingan activate to gain a feel for his foes' movements before using his superior abilities. Yoshitsune often uses this as a way of blocking projectiles and as a shield against foes melee attacks. With it, Yoshitsune can use the Uchiha Return to block and nullify attacks, and then send it back at the attacker in a manner that is difficult to avoid. Yoshitsune has been known to use this to deflect Reitō's ice-based techniques such as the Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard, an impressive feat considering how masterful Reitō is of his bloodline. Yoshitsune can also flow chakra into his gunbai to engulf it in chakra to form a powerful barrier of chakra strong enough to defend against Shiranui's bone spear made of the hardest bones Shiranui can produce. Yoshitsune can also create powerful shockwaves of wind with his fan. Yoshitsune also seems to use it in a similar manner to a club, slamming the wooden fan into his opponents bodies with great strength that can shatter bones from the force. Trivia * Yoshitsune enjoys swimming, cold temperatures, reading, and learning new jutsu. * Yoshitsune's favorite foods are beef and shrimp. * Yoshitsune fears geckos and frogs. * Yoshitsune has done 219 missions: 105 D-rank, 51 C-rank, 46 B-rank, 10 A-rank, and 7 S-rank. * Yoshitsune wishes to fight and . * His Susanoo Sword in the perfect Susanoo form is based off the appearance of Tensa Zangetsu in the Bleach series during the The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc. * The way Yoshitsune unlocked Kamui is based on how in the Third Databook it hints that Mangekyō Sharingan users can access the technique through training the eye intensely. * Yoshitsune and his moniker, Senbonzakura, both are references to , one of the first non-manga/anime stories from Japan I learned about. Quotes * "Fate only gets one so far, once you get there you must make the rest yourself." * (To an opponent) "If you ever insult my family again, you will not remain on your feet." * "When you try to master something you will either succeed or fail, but in the attempt you will find your true value." * "''Immortality is a pathetic dream that the weak cling to in hopes of gaining respect and fear. The , , and are all examples of this, death comes to even the most powerful of beings. Many supposed "immortals" have died time and time again. As shinobi we fight, and we die to finally rest. In that rest we watch our friends and family perservere and continue in life until they, like us, die and join us in rest. We continue watching their children, their children's children, and so on until a time finally comes were all this senseless violence stops on its own." Category:Original Characters Category:Benknightprime